


Abused

by Frost_Chan1



Category: Undertail(fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis, Ecto-Tongue, Ecto-Vagina, F/F, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Obsessive Swap Papyrus, Rape, Red and Edge are actually brotherly, Torture, Vibrators, Yandere Swap!Papyrus, but only in their home, dildos made from magic, poor Swap Sans goes through hell, socket-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_Chan1/pseuds/Frost_Chan1
Summary: Blue's been dealing with a lot while training for the royal guard. He was doing well up until an incident with his brother and two best friends...Now, he's abused, forced to do things he didn't even fully understand. All he knew was that it hurt. Bad. Sometimes, different monsters would be with his brother. He was too scared to complain or speak, to tell papyrus that it hurt. he just learned to take it.Three years without contact from Blue drove the Fell brothers to find out what happened to the precious ball of smiles and energy. But they weren't prepared for what they saw when they did find him.





	1. Chapter 1

Blue pulls on his jacket and packs a few bags. He was trying to rush so to leave before his brother could stop him. he packed his tacos. He knew his brother hated his cooking. It didn't bother Blue, he just wished his lazy brother would tell him the truth for once. Didn't Papyrus notice the falseness in his smile? It hadn't reached his big, aqua-blue eye lights like it used to. Didn't help that Papyrus would drink all night.

He was just so hard for Blue to handle.

The small skeleton knew that his brother sometimes came home late at night, reeking of an oder Blue couldn't place and an awful lot of gold. He hated how Papyrus always lied and treated him like a kid. But it wasn't just his brother, it was Alphys as well. The lizard monster was lying too. Blue knew he wasn't strong and others would kill him thanks to his all too sweet nature. He finished packing and hurried out of the house. He trudged through the snow and into the forest.

* * *

 

The fells bros hide in the comforting privacy of the empty forest to just calm down. Red looked around at the crunch of snow. Odd. Red grabs this brother's attention. they both look to a startled Blue, clutching his bag tight.

"who the fuck are you?" Red snaps. Blue flinches.

"I'M SANS BUT EVERYONE CALLS ME BLUE..." Blue muttered softy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, RUNT?" Edge asks, standing up and walks towards the small, scared skeleton. Blue backs up.

"I W-WAS GOING C-CAMPING..." Blue murmurs, clutching his bag tightly. Edge stops in front of Blue, looking him over. The tall skeleton snorts softly.

"FINE." Edge states, walking back to Red. Blue practically crumbled, relieved. He had to admit, the tall skeleton scares him but he pushes the thought away. It was rude to judge others by appearance. Blue went about setting up his sleeping bag, fire and other things. He took out one of the containers of tacos, opened it and ate. The fell brothers talk softly among themselves.

"he doesn't seem like he's from our world, bro." Red whispered.

"I've noticed. there's no signs of fighting. his bones were untouched. In alot of ways. No marks, scratches, nicks, anything." Edge says, looking back at the blue clad skeleton.

"what about... ya know..." Red asks.

"No sign of torture or rape. he must be from a softer universe. But I still don't quite tr-"

"A-ARE YOU H-HUNGRY...?" Blue asks, standing a bit away, container held tightly in his little hands. "I-I'M AWARE THAT MY COOKING'S H-HORRIBLE BUT..." Blue held out the container with two still steaming tacos in it. Edge grabs it, not risking Red in case it was a trap. Blue let go and hurries back to his sleeping bag and lighting the fire. Blue slips into his sleeping back and sleeps soundly but not deeply. Edge takes one and bites into it. His face scrunched up. His cooking was bad? Edge scoffs and keeps eating, handing the last one to Red. Red took it and ate.

"kid's good at cooking." Red comments. Edge nods.

"ALTHOUGH HE COULD IMPROVE." The taller adds.

* * *

 

Blue wakes up, finding the fire still lit, empty container near his bag, and the Fell brothers gone. Blue stands up and stretches his arms. He gathered the supplies he used to wash up and heading a little natural hotspring. Blue stops at the edge, setting the supplies down, looking around before removing his scarf, then the rest of his battle body. He eases into the hot water, sighing as it surrounds his cold bones. He wasn't too worried about others seeing him. That was until the crunch of snow alerts him of someone's presence. Blue lowers himself further into the water. Out of the brush steps Edge and Red, wearing almost nothing and carrying their towels. Blue keeps his gaze on the water, uncertain and nervous. Blue grabs his own towel, getting out of the water and covering himself. Blue grabs the remainder of his things and heads back until someone calls to him.  
  


"blue, right?" Red asks. Blue turns around, nervous and shy. 

"Y-YES. TH-THAT'S CORRECT." Blue stutters.

"you don't have to leave, kid." Red tells him.

"I TH-THINK IT'S BETTER IF I DO..." Blue counters, shaking his head.

"whatever kid. whatever adds buoyancy to your aquatic vessel." Red shrugs. Blue stifles his giggle. Even though he wasn't a fan of jokes, he did like a few. Red actually grins, beaming with pride.

"ARE YOU PROUD? YOU INFECTED HIM WITH YOUR PUNS AND JOKES." Edge sighs.

"MWEH HEH HEH, JUST REMINDED ME OF SOMETHING MY BROTHER USED TO SAY WHEN WE WERE YOUNG." Blue says. Red and Edge exchange a look. "NOW HE'S OUT DRINKING AND SMOKING ALL THE TIME. SOMETIMES HE SMELLS AWFUL WHEN HE COMES HOME..."

"sorry to hear that, kid." Red mutters, getting into the water. 

Blue just smiles and shakes his head, "IT'S JUST MY BROTHER BEING MY BROTHER..." Blue hides in the brush and dries off. He didn't get to wash off his bones but he'd have to deal with it. His mind wanders as he mechanically puts his battle body one and ties his scarf into it's trademark bow.

* * *

 

It was the end of the week and Blue goes about packing  the empty containers and sleeping bag. He stands up and heads back home. Blue opens the door quietly to see his brother sleeping on the couch. Blue sighs and walks up the stairs and into his room, setting his bag and sleeping bag on his favorite bed. he thought about the mysterious monsters that looked so much like him and his brother. Blue wouldn't lie. They made him more then a little curious. He wonders why they acted the way they did. But he does know one thing, he's going to befriend Red and Edge!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue continues to improve and impress while Stretch grows jealous and angry at the Fell bro's appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update; I added more to the chapter so it should be a little better.

 

The teal glow from the water lights up the area, making it soft and serene, with only lily pads disturbing the glow.  Water Sausages bob lazily with the flow of the water. The echo flowers echo softly spoken wishes and secrets. The air is as peaceful and calm as the glowing water. A preferred place to rest for a while. 

Blue dodges the flurry of axes that flies at him. Edge and Red decide to watch Blue train with Alphys. It took some explaining as to who they were and why they're there when they arrived earlier that day.  But their explanation was quickly accepted. Alphys knows that Blue never lies. Not even to his lazy brother, Stretch. Blue blocks a magic ax Alphys throws at him. Blue prefers training in Waterfall for that exact reason. It's calming after an intense training session. Alphys notes how much Blue has changed.

' _i'll have to ask those two how they managed it._ ' Alphys thought.  Despite all odds, Blue has managed to continuously surprise the lizard. He deserved the feeling of pride after every session. She's amazed at the improvements, hard work and dedication Blue keeps pulling forth. Especially in the last three months. Blue wants to be in the royal guard and he might be at this pace. He's certainly proving to her that he _can_  handle it. That he _wasn't_  going to be easy to rip to little smiling shreds. But they're both worried about when it comes to a _real_  fight. Blue knew as well as Alphys that if it came to a real fight, he wouldn't last as long.

"DON'T GO EASY ON ME! BECAUSE MY ENEMIES WOULDN'T GO EASY ON ME EITHER!" Blue shouts, knocking an ax away. It lands in the glowing mass behind him, disturbing the otherwise serene water.

"You asked for it, pipsqueak!" Alphys shout back, reluctant to push the small skeleton any harder. She could see that, after three hours, Blue's stamina was running low. His magic is wavering in his hands and his breathing labored. Blue readies himself, raising his hands, sharp bones in either one and charges Alphys.

' _I'LL FAINT A FRONTAL ATTACK, SLIP PAST HER DEFENSES AND THAT SHOULD  GIVE ME AN ADVANTAGE._ ' Blue plans, his expression one of concentration.

"How about the two of us call it quits. Get a nice cream?" Alphys suggests, trying to tempt Blue. The small skeleton stops in his tracks and shakes his head.

"NOT UNTIL I MAKE IT IN THE ROYAL GUARD!" Blue states.  Alphys smirks and charges towards Blue, using his moment of distraction to her advantage, and pins him to the dirt, ax at his neck. Edge stood up, summoning his bone attack. Red reaches up and grabs his arm.

"she ain't gonna hurt the kid. this ain't home, bro." Red assures.  Edge sits back down, eye sockets still narrowed. Alphys stands up, pulling Blue up as well.

"Getting better, short stack. Your form looked good and your dodging is as good as always. You're attention and tendency to get distracted needs more work but it's getting up there.  Your chances are getting higher too. Good job, kid." Alphys comments, slapping Blue on the back, earning a small 'oof' from him. But he was too happy 

Blue cheers, "YES!" He turns to the other two skeletons. "DID YOU GUYS HEAR!?"

Red grins and gives the small ball of joy a thumbs up, "we heard. good job, kiddo." Edge just smiles and nods. Blue cheers again, excited.

"Remind me, how long you two have known this little dweb?" Alphys asks.

"ABOUT THREE MONTHS." Edge answered.

"was hard not to warm up to th' kid." Red stands up, pulls Blue into a headlock and gives him a semblance of a noogie. "kid's too nice to our edgy asses."

"RED! NO CURSING!" Blue scolds. 

"but i can't help it." Red smirks. Blue crosses his arms. "i ain't gonna give in, kiddo." Blue gives him a disappointed look. Red sighs and holds up his hands. "fine. you win, kid. stop with the pouting face."

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" Blue exclaims, grinning. Red shakes his head with a smile.

"silly kid." Red teases with a chuckle. Blue pouts again. Edge looks over as Alphys stops next to him.

"It's nice seeing that he has friends." Alphys says.

"DID HE HAVE ANY BEFORE?" Edge questions.

"No. His brother scares everyone. No one will tell me how. They stay friendly and greet him but nothing else." Alphys replies.

"NO MORE, RED! THEY'RE SO BAD!" Blue cries.

"sorry. i can't help how humerus i am." Red laughs. Blue groans.

"NOOOOO... REEEED!" Blue whines. The pair looks over to find Blue covering Red's mouth.

"DON'T BREAK BLUE, BROTHER." Edge laughs.

Red pushes Blue's hands away, "no promises, bro."

"Break him and you'll deal with me, punk!" Alphys warns.

"okay, okay. i won't break him." Red relents, holding his hands up. 

"THANK YOU, APHLYS!"  Blue chirps. 

Red hugs the smaller skeleton, "you're too pure and good for the world..."

"HUH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Blue asks, confused.

"The world can be cruel, shrimp. You're just so pure and kind compared to most of the world." Alphys clarifies.

"it's a good thing." Red assures, seeing Blue's growing frown. Blue smiles.

"UNFORTUNATELY, WE MUST BE LEAVING." Edge sighs, unwilling to leave the peace.

"SO SOON...?" Blue asks.

"sorry, kiddo. but fish breath's gonna flip her shit if we're late for our stupid duties." Red tells the smaller, patting his head. 

"WELL, OKAY. SEE YOU SOON?" Blue asks.

"soon as we can, kiddo." Red answers. Blue smiles and hugs him.

"BE CAREFUL. " Blue tells them.

"WE ALWAYS ARE, BLUE." Edge says, smiling softly.

"...YOU LOOK BETTER SMILING, EDGE." Blue points out.

"I SUPPOSE I'LL HAVE TO DO IT MORE, THEN."  Edge says softly. Blue waves as the duo leave, returning to their own universe.

* * *

 

Blue sighs. Almost a year has passed, every day being either the same boring day of patrolling and trying to get his brother to actually do his job instead of whatever it was he was actually doing or the occasional day with Red and Edge.On those days, he always feels like he's being watched. More than normal. The time between each visit from the edgy brothers keeps getting longer. Blue sits on his bed, already dressed in his favorite pajamas.

'IT'S BEEN FOUR MONTHS SINCE THEY VISITED... I HOPE THEY'RE OKAY.' Blue thinks, looking at his lap. Blue gets up and goes to his desk, not noticing the cracked door and audience of one. Blue opens the drawer and pulls out a bottle. Blue goes to his nightstand, opening the bottle and tapping it, causing a small pill to fall into his hand. The small skeleton sets it down and puts the bottle on his desk. 

Stretch watches as Blue places the pill on his broad, teal tongue, picks up the glass of milk the taller left for him and drinks it.  He makes sure to wait until the smaller settles down and falls into a deep sleep before creeping into the room and to the desk. Stretch picks the bottle up.

The taller both sneers at who gave his precious little brother the pills.

"sleeping pills. huh. 'take one by mouth. come see me for refills.'" Stretch pulls his empty joint case as he skillfully unscrews the cap. The hoodie-wearing skeleton takes several and places them into the case before closing it and putting the bottle back just as it was. Stretch stashes the case in his pocket before approaching Blue. "soon you won't have any distractions. it'll be just you, and me. alone and happy." Stretch pulls the blankets up to the smaller skeleton's chin and kisses his forehead. With that, Stretch leaves the room.

Blue wakes up early, as usual, gets dressed and bounds down the stairs, happy. As he enters the kitchen, a knock sounds on the window. Blue looks over, being greeting by Edge and Red. Blue smiles and rushes to the front door, throwing it open and running to where the brothers wait expectantly. Blue tackles Red and Edge, hugging them tightly.

"I MISSED YOU!"  Blue tells them.

"missed you too, kiddo. sorry,  don't mean to make you wait so long for our visits." Red says softly.

"FISH-BREATH HAS BEEN GETTING ONTO MY BACK, BOTH LITERALLY AND FIGURITIVLY, IN ATTEMPTS TO GET ME TO HAND HER THE POSITION OF CAPTAIN AGAIN." Edge sighs, obviously stressed. Blue takes the taller's hand and pulls him along.

"NO STRESSING HERE! WE'RE GOING TO GET NICE CREAM, SIT DOWN AND HAVE FUN!" Blue tells the pair, heading to NTT Resort.

"so what have ya been up ta, kiddo?" Red asks.

"JUST THE SAME THING. DUTIES, TRAINING, THAT KIND OF STUFF. NEXT MONTH IS GOING TO BE THE DAY WHEN ALPHYS WILL SEE IF I'M READY TO HANDLE BEING A ROYAL GAURD YET. SHE DID TELL ME THAT EVEN IF I FAIL NOW, THERE ARE OTHER CHANCES FOR ME TO BECOME A ROYAL GUARD." Blue informs them,  smiling.

"that's great, kiddo. i know ya can do it. we're rootin' for ya." Red says, giving the smaller a careful noogie. Blue shoves at Red playfully.

"RED! NO!" Blue laughs. Red laughs with him.  "WILL YOU BE THERE WHEN I BECOME A GUARD?"

"we'll do our damnedest." Red answers softly. Blue smiles, grabbing their hands and pulls them to NTT Resort. He bounces up to the bunny manning the small ice cream shop.

"Hey there, little Blue. What's it today?" he asks.

"THREE NICE CREAMS, PLEASE! I WANT CHOCOLATE THIS TIME!" Blue orders, making the blue bunny smile from the infectious joy.

"And the other two?" The bunny asks.

"VANILLA, PLEASE." Edge orders.

"strawberry's preferable." Red states, grinning as normal.

"Chocolate, strawberry and vanilla Nice creams coming right up." The bunny says, disappearing into the freezer behind him. The three, mostly Blue and Red, talk as they wait. Minutes later, The Nice cream guy returns with the frozen treats. Blue fishes out his money. 

"HOW MUCH?" Blue asks.

"It's on the house. Enjoy." The blue bunny says, smiling.

"THANK YOU, MISTER NICE CREAM GUY! BYE!" Blue calls as the trio leave.

"Such a sweetheart." The bunny says, going back to waiting.

* * *

 

As the day goes on,  Red and Edge couldn't shake the feeling they had. Blue is even starting to look unnerved.

"someone's watchin' us, bro..." Red whispers to the taller.

"YES. KEEP YOUR GUARD UP IN CASE WHATEVER IT IS ATTACKS US OR BLUE." Edge instructs. Red nods and stays at Blue's side, acting like nothing was wrong. The blue-clad skeleton clings to Red. The short, edgy skeleton assures Blue that nothing's wrong.

* * *

 

Stretch snarls, anger peaking.  How dare those edgy shitlords lay their hands on _his_  Blue.  He had waken up to check up on his lovely little bro, only to find he's not in his room, kitchen or even the bathroom. After that, he left to check the shops. As he leaves the house, he spots footprints in the snow. They looked like Blue's boots. Stretch follows them to the side of the house where they're joined by two more sets that disappear into Waterfall. Stretch follows them, keeping out of sight. That leads him to where he is now, watching these assholes touching and talking to his sweet, precious and innocent baby bro. He wanted to attack the edgy fuckers but it wasn't quite the right time to make a move.

"just a little longer, blue. you'll be safe from their corrupt asses..." Stretch murmurs, mostly to himself.

* * *

 

A few months pass in silence. Blue knew it was because their Undyne was pushing them both. Yet, he still couldn't help the disappointment at not seeing them there when he succeeded in becoming a guard. Blue gets up and puts on his battle body and leaves the house, shouting an 'I'm off' over his shoulder. He knew he wouldn't get a response. Never did.  The small skeleton walks to where he was due to be assigned his first task as a royal guard. Alphys gives Blue his task and sends him off. He is supposed to just help keep people calm. Blue walks around, sighing softly. he didn't think _this_ would be his duty. He didn't mind helping people but it's obvious to him that no one wants his help.  But, somehow, he wasn't surprised about that. He didn't want to admit that he was upset so he goes about his day as if nothing's wrong.

Tthe day after, Red and  Edge stop by, checking up on Blue and congratulate him.

* * *

 

Red had found a way to get a message to Blue, telling him they'd be there soon and that they'll explain why they had been absent for so long. Blue is excited and anxious to see them. More so to see Edge. Red teases the small blue-clad skeleton about the developing crush.

' _I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON EDGE!'_ Blue tells himself with a huff, sitting in his room, on his bed. ' _I ONLY ADMIRE HIM BECAUSE HE'S A GREAT FRIEND!'_

It was late into the evening hours yet Blue finds himself wide awake, too busy thinking about the upcoming day. He couldn't wait to hang out with the pair. He and Edge would recalibrate puzzles and even make new ones while Red watches. They'd also visit Muffet's afterward.

The three were the talk of the town. Although they keep quiet, especially when Stretch is around. No one wants to see the bubbly blue-wearing skeleton sad.

Blue flops back on his bed. He really couldn't sleep. After another half an hour of fighting, Blue gets out of bed and smoothes out his star-pattered PJs. Blue takes the bottle out of the false bottom, sighing.

Blue opens the bottle and shakes one of the tiny pills into his phalanges before closing the bottle. He replaces the bottle and closes the drawer. most knew he had trouble sleeping, mainly due to his unusual amount energy. Undyne had given the small skeleton the bottle in secret, explaining that they'd help calm him down and allow him to sleep.

Blue swallows it and lays back down. It did take quite a while to kick it but he's grateful when the wave of tiredness washes over him. Blue covers up and lets sleep take him.

* * *

 

Blue wakes up to the shrill ring of his alarm. He groans and sits up, stopping the shrill sound. Blue get out of his rocket-ship bed, stretches and heads out to the landing.

"good afternoon. you got some explaining to do." Stretch calls.

"AFTERNOON...?" Blue mutters, going down the stairs.

"yup." Stretch confirms.

"um... hey, kid." Red greets. Blue blinks, processing everything.

"AHH! I SLEPT IN!" Blue panics. "I'M SO SORRY, RED, EDGE!"

"IT'S FINE, BLUE. WE STILL HAVE TIME." Edge assures.

"I'LL MAKE LUNCH FOR EVERYONE!" Blue announces.

"i'll help, bro." Stretch says. "so our guests can chill."

"THANK YOU, BROTHER~!" Blue chirps, hurrying to the kitchen, Stretch following behind.

Blue hums, looking through his cookbook. Twenty minutes and Blue could decide on any of the recipes. He finally decides to make tacos. Blue leaves Stretch in charge of the meat as he cuts the lettuce and tomato, a cheery smile on his face. Stretch glares at the hamburger and stabs at it with the spatula.

' _how dare they come around and try to steal_ my _sweet little bro from me?_ ' Stretch thinks, rage and jealousy boiling in his soul. Blue peeks at the beef.

"IT'S DONE, BROTHER!" The small ball of energy announces. Stretch's glare quickly turns to a smile. "I'LL GO TELL RED AND EDGE THAT THEY'RE DONE!"

"you go ahead and spend time with 'em. i'll bring you your food." Stretch tells Blue.

"OH. OKAY! THANKS, BROTHER!" Blue says, running into the living room.

Stretch pulls out the pills and crushes them, "i'll make sure no one's ever going to try to take you from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Chapter two! I hope this is worth the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heavy Non-con theme starts now. If you're sensitive to abuse and forced sexual activity, don't read this.

Blue takes the tacos Stretch hands him and picks one up.

"I'M SURPRISED YOU DID THIS, BROTHER! YOU'RE NORMALLY TO LAZY TO EVEN MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD!" Blue says, taking a bite out of the taco.

"you've been working yourself down to the bone. thought you could use a break. after all, you had to be tired to have slept in that late." Stretch tells blue. Blue groans at the pun and eats the tacos. The tall, lazy skeleton was waiting patiently for the pills to take effect, trying to decide what move he'll make next. He let the three talk. It wouldn't matter soon anyways. The other two would leave as soon as the medication takes its course. Stretch just sat there, pretending to be the laid back, lazy skeleton Blue saw him as. Half an hour passes before the small, blue-clad skeleton next to him fell asleep.

"well... we'll go ahead and leave since he's so tired," Red says, getting up along with Edge.

"bye." Stretch calls. The door closes and Stretch grins in triumph. Blue is finally safe. Safe and he'd be happy, pleasured and loved. Only he can love Blue the right way. No one is good enough for the small skeleton anyways. Blue is his and his alone. He'll kill anyone that tries to take Blue away. Stretch scoops up the small, sleeping body into his arms and carries him to the secret he made just for this special occasion. Stretch places Blue down on the bed and undresses him. Stretch strokes Blue's skull before grabbing the red cat color with a large bell attached and fastening it around the small vertebrae. He'd made sure there was a magic suppressor element so Blue would be unable to use too much of his magic. Stretch grabs the first cuff, slips it into place and tightens it. Stretch repeats the action with Blue's other arm before securing both to the bed frame. Stretch does the same with Blue's ankles. With the task complete, the tall skeleton kisses Blue's forehead and leaves the room.

\-------------

Blue wakes up slowly, moaning softly with discomfort. Blue sits up only to find he can't move more than his head and torso. his small rib cage rises and falls in rapid succession. Blue struggles to move his arms before the door opens and allows cold air to touch his bare bones. Blue freezes, realization hitting him. He is _n_ _aked_. Naked and chained to a bed.

Stretch smirks, an idea coming to mind as he listened to his dear baby brother cry for him, terror clear in his voice. Stretch turns his expression panicky and worried as he calls out.

"sans! there you are!" Stretch shouts, forcing worry into his voice.

"PAPY! HELP! I'M SCARED!" Blue pleads, like music to the twisted skeleton's non-existent ears. His soul beats a little quicker with the sound. It'll add to the act, Stretch thinks, fighting the grin. Stretch hurries to Blue and hugs him.

"thank the stars i found you!" Stretch cries.

Blue's rib cage is moving fast, "PAPY, PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Stretch couldn't help it. He moves away, a large grin in place of the worried look. "P-PAPY...?" Stretch chuckles. The chuckle grows into a soft laugh which turns into insane laughter. Blue freezes once again, shocked and afraid of his older brother's unusual behavior.

Stretch stops laughing, but the grin remains, softening into a more concerned, loving one, "i can't do that, baby bro. those people out there'll just take you, hurt you, _use_ you. but you won't have to worry. i won't let them. you're safe now. i promise you. you're loved, safe, warm... no one but me can touch you. looking is a no too."

"BROTHER, WHA- AHHHHH!" Blue screams. Stretch holds the crop in his hands.

"i didn't say you could speak, did i?" Stretch questions. Blue shivers, fearful of his older brother for the first time in life.

"BROTHER, WH-" Blue's sentence is cut short by the crop hitting him again.

"i hate having to hurt you but you need to learn not to speak without permission. can you do that, baby bro?" Stretch sighs, gently stroking the smaller skeleton's cheek. Blue opens his mouth but closes it and cowers into the bed as Stretch raises the crop. The taller smiles and sets the item down. "now you can talk."

"BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY ARE YOU HURTING ME?" Blue asks, trying to rush the questions. Stretch smiles softly.

"i'm doing this because i _love_ you. what's going on is that i chained you here so you'd be safe and i'm hurting you so you learn your lesson. i don't _want_ to hurt you." Stretch says softly, petting Blue's skull. "but no more questions. i have something for you. open your mouth for big brother." Blue keeps his mouth closed.

"open. your. mouth." Strech demands. Blue's jaw stays closed. Stretch growls. "i'll teach you not to disobey me."

Stretch hits Blue hard enough to cause a scratch. Stretch grabs on of the smaller's lower ribs and pulls, intending to snap it off. It gives in within a few minutes. Blue screams, eye lights shrinking. Stretch waits before grabbing the crop and whip. Stretch lashed the small, shuttering skeleton, loving the sound of his pleading.

"I'M SORRY BOTHER! I-I'LL BE GOOD!" Blue screams, wanting the pain to stop. Stretch smiles and put the objects down. The older bends down and grabs Blue's chin gently. The smaller had cuts and bruises on his normally clean, porcelain white bones.

"will you do what you're told, baby brother? because i don't want to hurt you for misbehavior." Stretch questions.

"Y-YES, BROTHER! JUST PLEASE STOP! IT HURTS..." Blue sobs.

Stretch hugs the smaller, shivering skeleton to his ribcage, gently rubbing his back, "as long as you're a good boy and do as i say, i won't have to hurt you." Stretch gets up and forces Blue to his knees on the wooden floor. Stretch smiles again with how easily Blue complies. Stretch unzips his shorts, releasing his erection. Blue whimpers, confused and scared.

"open your mouth." stretch commands. Blue looks up at Stretch. The taller grabs Blue's head and gently pries his mouth open, grinning when there was no resistance. "that's a good boy." Blue didn't know why he was letting whatever was happening to him happen. He knows it's partially because Stretch would get mad and hurt him. Blue knows that he's stronger than he used to be but he knows that his older brother is stronger still. "grab my dick and put it in that sweet mouth of your's~."

"Hhh?" Blue questions. He didn't know what a dick was. "wht's dat?" Blue was trying his hardest to make it clear.

Stretch smiles, a comforting, familiar smile Blue remembers so well, "this," the older starts, moving one hand to his erection and rubs it, "is a dick." Blue's eyes grow even wider and more scared. "all you need to do is suck on it and lick it." The organ slides into blue's mouth, causing him to gag. Blue really doesn't like the way things are going but it's not like he had a very choice set of choices. He could do what his brother told him to do and get t over with or fight him and possibly get hurt. As Stretch eases the organ further into the small skeleton's mouth, Blue's mind chooses to fight. Blue even tries to move away but Stretch growls and grabs his head. Stretch forces Blue to the base of his dick, groaning softly with pleasure. Blue pushes at the older skeletons legs. He did _not_ like this one bit. It felt wrong and it hurt. It hurt almost as bad as his rib breaking. Stretch began to thrust, earning panicked and pained whimpers from the younger.

  -------------  

Blue wakes up. This time, he wasn't attached to the bed. But he doesn't remember when he fell asleep. There was an odd taste in his mouth. He hates how it clings to his teeth. he touches the odd substance on his teeth. It felt as odd as it tasted. He hated it. Blue's head snaps up as the door opens. He's hoping it's Alphys or Red and Edge.

"you're up. just in time for dinner." Stretch says. Blue immediately backs to the wall, knowing that with the older skeleton's presence comes the pain from earlier. "it's tacos. just like you like em'." Stretch bounds to the bed and sets the plate on the bed and picks one up, holding it to Blue's mouth. Blue's hands fly up to protect his skull, accidentally knocking the taco out of Stretch's hand. It lands on the wood floor, shell breaking and contents spilling. Stretch picks up the crop. "get down there and eat the damn taco. i busted my ass to make those for you, for being a good boy."

"I-I'M SORRY, BROTHER! I D-DIDN'T MEAN TO! PLEASE DON'T HIT ME!" Blue begs, crying.

"pick it up and fucking eat it." Stretch commands. Blue gets out of the bed and picks up the destroyed taco. Shivering inwardly, The small skeleton eats it. Stretch hated to raise his voice to or around Blue. the small skeleton is too delicate and sweet for the crude treatment. despite that thought, Stretch finds himself turned on yet again. As wrong as it might be, he wanted to hold Blue down and cover the smaller in his orange cum.

Stretch smiles, "that's a good boy. now come here and eat the other one." Blue shakily walks to Stretch and reaches for it until his hand is abruptly grabbed. "eat it from my hand. i don't want it to get all over you like the other one." Blue hesitantly eats the taco while Stretch holds it. The small skeleton finishes the taco, much to Stretch's delight. Although Stretch wished Blue'd been this cooperative with sucking his dick.

"that wasn't so hard, now was it?" The elder skeleton asked, wiping Blue's hands free of the taco remains. Blue looks down and shakes his head. Stretch raises Blue's head and kisses him. Stretch picks the smaller up and lays him down, reattaching the cuffs. Blue fights his sleep. Stretch pets Blue's skull. The smaller hates the way his older brother is acting more than the lazy, honey drinking slacker that he was before. "get some sleep, 'kay? you're probably tired still."

"I'M NOT TIRED..." Blue mutters. Strech sighs.

"just sleep." the taller commands. Despite his need to stay awake to be ready for whatever Stretch would do to him, Blue falls asleep.

  -------------  

Someone knocks loudly at the front door. Stretch makes himself presentable before walking to it and opening. A concerned Alphys is standing on the other side. Stretch gives the lizard monster a confused look, even though he knew why she is paying a home visit.

"what's up, al?" Stretch asks.

"Hey, nerd. Have ya seen Blue? He was supposed to report to me for today's work." Alphys asks.

"he's pretty sick. he's resting up." Stretch informs.

"Sick!? What-is he alright!?" Alphys asks worriedly.

"he's fine, alphys." Stretch assures.

"Are you sure!?" Alphys questions.

"one hundred percent. i'm not sure if he'll get better or if he can, though." stretch lies.

"Then how're you so calm about it still!?" Alphys inquires.

"he could end up worse if i freak out." Stretch lies again. The lizard monster sighs. "i don't think he'll get better. he's been out of it all day. i think, for his safety, he should be relieved of duty."

"That bad huh...? Poor thing'll be devastated... Alright. I hate to do this to him, but he needs his rest." Alphys states. The lizard says her goodbyes and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue wakes up, shivering. He can hear Stretch talking outside of the room.

"that's right. he's a cute little sweetheart." Stretch said.

"It's a male?" Another voice asks.

"yeah." stretch responds. Blue is beginning to feel the fear creep back.

"Trained?" The other asks.

"decently. i've been training him to fear certain tools." Stretch informs.

"And those are? Hurry up. I don't have all fucking day. I want to blow my load now." The other snaps.

"mostly the crop, but also the whip. i'll be watching so if you hurt him, i will fucking kill you. and you don't touch his pussy or dick. got it?" Blue can hear the threat in his brother's voice. The door opens as Stretch and the other monster walks quickly closes his eyes, hoping they'll go away if they think he's sleeping. No such luck. Stretch releases Blue's arms as the other monster stomps to the bed, gets in it and starts to try to arouse Blue. The teal magic forms without permission, giving the strange monster an entrance. Blue is thoroughly confused and scared about what's happening, but he doesn't want to ask Stretch for fear of his punishment for speaking without permission. The unnamed monster throws his pants aside and lifts the small legs, lining up with the puckered entrance.

Blue's eye sockets snap open followed by a scream as the monster forced his dick past the muscles. Blue looks at Stretch in fear, trying to get away from the source of the pain. The monster growls and flips the small skeleton over, all while still inside. Blue cries out in pain again, struggling more. Blue stops struggling at the sight of the crop in Stretch's hands, but couldn't stop the sounds of pain as the larger monster plows into him mercilessly. Blue can feel something wet running down his magic.

\-----------------

An hour later, the monster leaves, giving Stretch gold for the service and the comment of how Blue's pleading was 'such a lovely sound'. Stretch turns around and walks to Blue.

"you did good, baby bro. now let's inspect the damage so i can heal it up if i need to." Stretch praises, kissing his skull. the tall skeleton looks over Blue, grimacing at the darker teal decorating his ecto-flesh. "fucking asshole, making my bro bleed." Stretch sneers to himself. Blue is shaking from his sobbing, terrified and hurting. Stretch growls softly, covering Blue up with the gray blanket. "sleep well my little bro. i'll be back soon with your dinner and desert." Blue looks at his older brother, wanting to ask a question. Stretch smiles and nods.

"C-can I h-have n-nice cream...?" Blue asks timidly, still shaking.

"...yes. you've been good today." Stretch says.

"Th-thank you..." The small skeleton murmurs. Stretch turns and leaves. Blue waits until he hears the front door shut before getting up and limping to the door. He hesitantly grabs the door knob and attempts to turn it. "Locked..." Blue bangs on the door to gain someone's attention but after ten minutes, it becomes apparent no one is there. Blue gives up and goes back to the bed that is now his, resigning to his fate as his big brother's play thing.

He lays down and covers up, letting his sore body rest. Giving up didn't mean he had to like it or that he wouldn't fight or stop hoping that someone would notice. Some time passes before Stretch returns, nice cream and a plate in his hands, gray covering his hoodie. Blue wasn't feeling adventurous nor brave enough to question Stretch on his appearance so he just sits up and waits. As expected, Stretch is intent on feeding the small skeleton, so Blue just lets him, remembering how forceful Stretch was last time he accidentally knocked away the taco. The situation is making Blue feel sick to his stomach, always anxious about what's going to happen next. Stretch sets the empty bowl down and feeds the Nice Cream to Blue. Once the younger finishes, Stretch looked down at him with a disappointed look.

"i know you tried to get out." The taller says. Blue gains a look of fear and cowers.

"I'm s-sorry, it w-won't happen again! Please don't hurt me!" Blue pleads.

"you're lucky no one else heard you. i'd be in trouble. do you want your big brother to be in trouble?" Stretch asks. Blue shakes his head, secretly saying yes. Stretch pushes Blue down, pinning his hands above his head, securing them to the bed frame. Blue struggles, scared. Stretch holds Blue down, treating him as if he's a prized gem. "good. later, i'm going to show you how much i love you. i'll make you mine, make you see things the way i do." The taller leans down and touches his teeth to Blue's. Stretch stands up and goes to the door. Blue watches him, afraid. Stretch leaves the room, closing the door silently behind him. Blue didn't feel tired, just scared. He wants some one to notice he's not around or that his brother isn't letting anyone see him. Blue sighs and manages to cover himself up. He'll have to wait until he falls asleep naturally.

\--------

Several months pass. Stretch is too busy, thankfully, to 'attend' to Blue, much to the little skeleton's relief. Red sends Blue a message stating that he'd be coming to visit for a few days and that Edge will join them the day after. Red steps through the portal, expecting Blue but is greeted by silence. Red grew worried until Stretch walks closer.

"where's blue?" Red asked.

"Sick." Stretch answers. Red suspects that's not true.

"that sounds like a load of shit." Red states, snorting.

"He is. He's resting." Stretch replies, turning around and leaving. Red heads towards waterfalls, intending to speak with Alphys. Blue doesn't get 'sick'. The little skeleton himself told them. Red has his suspicions. He had sent a message to Blue so there wasn't any way Stretch would know without Blue telling him. He navigates his way to where he thought Alphys would be and curses. He forgot that things were some times switched up. That Undyne can't really be in Hotlands because of her species. Red sighs and walks into the lab. No use in backtracking. He was in a hurry.

"h-hello? W-who are you?" Undyne asks, looking to the short skeleton.

"uh, hey. i'm underfell sans. my bro and blue call me red though. nice meeting you an' all, but i'm in a real big hurry." Red says calmly. "something's-"

"N-not quite right. I k-know." Undyne states. "A-Alphys told me p-Papyrus said Sans is 'sick'. B-but th-that was several m-months ago."

"gave me the same bullshit when i showed up to spend a few days with . kid don't just get sick." Red confirms, growling softly. "it doesn't help his case that i know blue would tell him where or when i was coming."

"I kn-know there's something... w-wrong. Th-the only real thing he has is-"

"an unusual amount of energy due to large amounts of magic that can't be spent normally. my bro had something similar when he was younger."

"H-how?" The fish monster inquires.

"how'd i know? i picked it up when he went on his little camping exploits. he didn't go to sleep until much later. later than even i do when i had a crappy day. how'd my bro get rid of it... he didn't. he just doesn't sleep so no body really notices but me. damn good thing too. people'd use that and..." Red clears his non-existent throat. He doesn't want to continue down that particular path. brought to many bad memories to the forefront of his mind.

"I've n-noticed a lot about Papyrus over the y-years as Sans passed puberty... He g-gained a possessiveness over h-him..." Undyne recalls.

"that would explain the following..." Red muses, scratching at his cracked skull.

"I-I'll be telling Alphys. M-maybe she can help figure o-out what's going on." Undyne states.

"that was my plan. tell her then tell my bro. i can't say for sure cause it could just be an illness but then again... i have a hunch it might not be. hope to hell it's not what i'm thinking." Red mutters, running a bony hand over his face. Red is glad he can keep his shit together so well. "but... if i'm going tibia honest, i'm pretty fucking scared about this. seen it happen a lot. monsters go missing, turns out they were ending up in someone's room being fucked and beaten... i'm hoping th' kid ain't in that position..." Undyne looks at Red, eyes going wide.

"Y-you live in that b-bad of a world?" the fish monster asks, adjusting her glasses.

"it gets worse. selling monsters as sex dolls and servants is the best thing there. rape, random dust hunts... heh, you name it. 't's bad then it's my world. the one my bro and i live in." The red clad skeleton sighs. Undyne stays silent as Red's eye-lights went out. The fish monster gets up and kneels in front of Red and pulls him into a warm hug.

"W-we'll do everything w-we can to find out what g-going on. W-we'll make sure s-Sans is safe. B-but... you should t-take time for yourself. If you feel like b-breaking down, th-then let it out. I-it's not good t-to hold it in."

"i know... but i can't. gotta be strong. got a burden that no one should deal with. ain't worth it. but thanks, 'dyne. you're a version i can stand havin' around." Red says, pulling away gently, offering a small smile. "and you might think otherwise, but you've helped a lotta monsters. even the ones below our feet. don't get yourself into a pit thinkin' other's would be pissed by what happened. if you didn't act, they'd have dusted. you saved them from that. people'd thank you if they knew what you did, trying everything."

"Y-you mean it...?" Undyne asks.

"yup. my dad always told me, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained' or some shit like that. hard to remember all the quotes." Red chuckles. "but, uh, i should go update my bro about this. he's already anxious as fuck about being away from blue for so long. he's got a crush on th' kid but won't admit it." Undyne laughs softly. The two bid farewell as Red leaves and goes back to his own universe,  unable to shake the feeling of growing dread.


	5. Chapter 5

Stretch opens the door and walks in, closing the door behind him. He smiles, seeing Blue's peaceful, sleeping form. He can't help himself. He walks to Blue and kisses him. Blue wakes up and stiffens. Stretch gently opens Blue's mouth and slips his tongue in, trying to make him form a tongue. Blue starts to kick at him, struggling the best he can. Stretch holds his legs down and rubs against Blue's pelvis, causing his magic to react and form. Blue whimpers, tears trailing down his cheek bones. Stretch breaks the kiss, saliva connecting their tongues. The small skeleton turns his head away, crying. The taller takes off his pants and lifts Blue's legs. He rubs the tip of his dick against Blue's entrance. Stretch kisses Blue's neck, lubing his dick and Blue's puckered entrance. Blue cries more, trying to close his legs.  
  
"calm down, blue. it'll feel good, i promise." Stretch whispers, slowly pushing in.  
  
"Please don't!" Blue pleads. The smaller cries out as Stretch pushes in fully. Stretch waits for a short time before moving slowly. Blue hates the feeling of it, wants it to just stop. "P-please stop... I don't want this..."   
  
"just relax and enjoy it my sweet baby bro..." Stretch grunts. Blue cries as his older brother continues to thrust his hips. Stretch moans and whispers to the smaller. "you're so tight, warm. fuck, blue...you're so perfect. no one else can make you feel good. you're mine."Blue fights, crying. " tell me who you belong to."  
  
Blue couldn't answer. Stretch growls and slams into Blue, hitting that one special spot. Blue's eye lights disappear and his spine arch, gasping at the alien sensation.  
  
"tell me who fucking owns you." Stretch growls.  
  
The small skeleton hesitated, overcoming the feeling, "Y-you do...?" Blue's scared he responded wrong.  
  
"good boy..." Stretch praises, never slowing or stopping. Blue can't stop the tears anymore, no longer putting up a fight. He just let his older brother have his way, a small, surprised gasp escaping him whenever the spot was hit.Stretch rests Blue's hands on his shoulders, prompting the smaller to wrap his arms around him. Blue grabs the orange pullover, mainly in attempts to please his brother and stave off the punishment.Stretch moves his hips faster, gripping Blue's hips tightly. Blue didn't say anything, unable to bring himself to fight or beg. Stretchpounds into him with no rhythm, moaning. "do you want my cum to fill you, blue?" Blue looks at Stretch, confused. "do you want my cum?" Stretch repeats. Blue nods, believing that's the answer his brother wants. The older continues thrusting into the smaller, reaching down to stroke Blue's cock. Blue tries to push stretch's hand away. He really hates the feeling. He hates how its making him feel like he has to pee. He wants it to stop, even if it means getting a punishment. Stretch grabs Blue's hands in one of his and pins them to the bed. Stretch slows his thrusts, growling at Blue. Blue didn't stop fighting as the feeling gets stronger.  
  
"you're close, aren't you?" Stretchquestions, rolling his hips. Blue stops, shaking.  
  
"P-please stop... it... I don't like it..." Blue pleads, even though his body disagrees.   
  
"almost done. just a little longer."Stretch says, stroking Blue's small member. Blue stops as the growing tension unwinds and his own cum lands on his ecto-belly. Stretch continues to pump Blue's cock as he rode out his first orgasm. The feeling is almost unbearable to the small monster. As the small skeleton recovers, tears begin to fall from his eye sockets once again. Stretch pulls out, gets up and covers Blue with the blanket.He was content with just making his little brother climax for the first time. He reaches into his hoodie pocket and pulls out a bottle.Blue's eye sockets widen.

 _'My sleeping pills! How does he know about them!?'_  Blue's mind reels with questions and fear.

"i saw you taking these. i got curious and wanted to know what they were. surprised to see they were sleeping meds. and that you kept them secret from me. but, you just gave me the perfect tool."Stretch tells blue. "i used them the day those edgy pieces of shit showed up asking about you." Blue's eye sockets widen in shock.

"W-why...?"Blue asks softly.

Stretchsits down next to Blue and pets his skull lovingly, "i love you, baby bro. i didn't want them or anyone to corrupt you, make you some toy. i wouldn't let it happen. that's why i'm keeping you in here. so no one can do that." Stretch taps the battle, causing one to tumble out and into his waiting hands. Stretch lifts Blue's head and drops the small pill into his mouth. "swallow." Blue swallows, quiet. Stretch kisses his forehead and leaves the room.Blue curled up, letting dreamless sleep take him.

\-----

Blue wakes up the next morning to the smell of freshly made food. The small skeleton sits up.

"good.you're awake. you had me worried, baby bro." Stretch says, sitting down and scooping eggs onto the fork. Blue eats without question. He's used to this now. Stretch kisses Blue's teeth when he finished. "good boy. i won't be able to be around too much for a few weeks, i have to tie up some loose ends. take care of a few trespassers. People are beginning to suspect things. can't have them finding you like this." Blue feels almost excited to hear that people are starting to notice, but also upset that his brother was going to hurt them.

"You 're going to hurt them?" Blue asks.

"not hurt, kill. they'll talk if i let them live." Stretch corrects.Blue stands up and grabs his brother's arm.

"Please don't, brother! Don't kill them! They didn't do anything wrong!" Blue pleads. Stretch growls, slapping Blue. The small skeleton recoils and holds his cheek, teal spilling from under and between his fingers. Stretch looks at his hand, covered in the same teal that decorated Blue's hand and cheek.

'ishouldn't enjoy this... but i do... i'm getting hard just by seeing him in pain like this... i want m o r e.' Stretch thought, grinning. 'i'll have to be more strict with punishments but it 'll be worth it.'

"W-why...?"Blue asks, moving his hand to show several jagged cuts on his cheekbone.

"don grab me unless i give you permission. unless you beg to touch me." Stretch warns before turning and leaving. Blue curls up and cries himself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Blue walks around waterfall after almost four months of being alone and hurt. He's not allowed to be seen without concealing himself to hide the large amounts of cuts and chips in his bones. The cuts on his skull have to be concealed in a different way. Blue is happy to be alone for once. He sits down near the glowing water, staring at it. He can only mull over the bad thoughts in his head, the exact opposite of what he really wanted to do. Blue leans closer to the water and stares at his reflection in the glowing water. He looks so much more tired than ever. Blue can feel the magic build in his reserves, making it even harder to sleep and even function. He just wants to lay down and sleep. In the back of his mind, Blue has hopes that it's all a nightmare and it'll be over when he wakes up. Blue Sighs.

 _'Who am I kidding? This is it and I should just accept it.'_ Blue tells himself. He hated it but there was no one coming to save him. Blue begins to cry softly, getting it all out before going back to Stretch. Blue doesn't want to go back. Not in the slightest but he had nowhere to run to.

Blue can hear Stretch calling, "time to go, baby bro!"

"C-coming!" Blue calls back, standing up.

"Blue!" Alphys calls, bounding up to him. Blue's eye sockets widen in shock and worry.

"H-hi... a-Alphys..." Blue chokes out. Alphys runs to him.

"Are you okay!?" The lizard monster asks. Blue didn't respond.

_*************_

_"sans? are you okay? why are you crying?" Stretch asks a much younger Blue._

_"Spots won't wake up..." The young Blue sobs. "Did I do something bad?"_

_"sans..." Stretch sighs sadly, stepping closer and examining the small kitten. "spots went to a better place... he... spots is dead, bro... He was too weak to stay here. but he left knowing he was loved more than anything in the whole multi-verse..." Stretch recoils in shock when Blue hugs him, crying. Stretch hugs Blue tight. "spots loved you. he really did. he'll be with you and love you always."_

_"Pr-promise...?" Blue sniffs._

_"promise." Stretch says._

_*************_

Blue wipes his face, realizing he's crying. That memory was one of the hardest he had.

"Blue!" Stretch calls again.

"S-sorry Alphys, but I th-think m-my soup is d-done... b-bye..." Blue stutters before hurrying to  Stretch.  Stretch picks blue up and heads to their home. Blue looks as bad as he felt.  He was secretly glad for it. Less chance for Stretch getting mad. Stretch had made the punishments worse and is getting even harsher. He added things like burning, slaps and worse.  They get into the house and into Blue's little, windowless room. Stretch sets the small skeleton on his feet. Blue stays quiet. It's normal for him to barely speak or complain about the pain now. He only whimpers or sometimes screams depending on how harsh Stretch is that day.  Luckily he's been easier due to his fighting lessening.

"okay, bro. i need you to get on your knees." The older says, petting Blue's skull. Blue looks at Stretch, silently asking permission to touch him. Stretch nods his answer. Blue grabs him and lowers to his knees. Stretch smiles, 

"now, don't blink and keep your sockets nice and wide for me." Stretch commands. Blue has an expression of confusion on his face.

"W-why?" Blue asked softly.

"i want to try something and it's very important that you do what i tell you to." Stretch explains softly. Stretch unzips his shorts, pulling out his dick and holding the back of Blue's skull. Stretch pushes into the younger skeleton's eye socket slowly.  Blue screams as the magic in his socket is disrupted without warning. Blue tries to move away from the unwanted intrusion.

"Please stop! It hurts brother! Please, Papyrus, please stop!" Blue begs. Stretch pushes in the rest of the way and groans, relishing his baby brother's shivering pleas. Stretch places his other hand on Blue's skull and moves him, make the smaller cry out from the pain. Blue is unable to stay focused long enough to dismiss the magic in his eye socket. Stretch moves his hips, moaning loudly from the edges of the younger's eye socket scarping the length of his cock. He loved it. It felt like heaven to him and he wanted so much more. Blue fights, crying from the pain. He keeps begging Stretch to stop but the older won't  listen. Blue tries to numb it with magic, almost smiling with the success.  But he couldn't. It still hurts. Blue tries to ignore the pain with limited success. 

Stretch speeds up, close to his climax. He was enjoying himself thoroughly. Stretch holds Blue still as he cums, some of the sticky orange substance leaking from any gaps not filled by his dick. Blue shivers at the strange feeling.  Stretch pulls out and smiles at his little brother.

"i'm sorry i didn't warn you but i didn't want you to fight and hurt yourself." The older whispers. Blue just curls in on himself and sobs tearlessly as the pain returns with a vengeance as the magic keeping his pain back fades. Stretch frowns and fixes his shorts before leaving. He was starting to feel a little bad for doing what he did. Stretch squashes the feeling. He was sure that Blue would be able to enjoy it in time.

Blue crawls to his little bed, trembling and in too much pain to sleep. Blue couldn't even cry because it would only hurt worse. He can't even see out of it. Blue eventually calms down and relaxes as much as his damaged eye socket will allow.  It didn't work as well as Blue wants but it's a start.

************

Stretch walks into the room to find the small skeleton trembling and staring off into space. Stretch also notes that it appears Blue has not slept at all. Stretch's brows crease in worry as he hurries to check on his precious brother.

"blue?" Stretch calls worriedly. Blue winces and looks at him. Stretch checks Blue's states.

Sans

Lv: 1

HP: 1/1

Atk: 20

Def: 30

MP: 510/400

 "damn... reserves are building up too high..." Stretch murmurs. Blue just watches him wearily. Stretch pushes the smaller onto his back and holds him there. "need to get it low again... bro, i need your soul. i won't hurt you." Blue just stares. Stretch reaches into Blue's ribcage and removes his soul. The older begins to gently rub Blue's small, teal soul, admiring it's pure, bright color.

Blue whimpers at the strange feeling and gentleness. he isn't used to it and it shocked him. He grabs the sheets under him and whimpers again. It's overwhelming and he can't keep quiet for long. It feels strangely good to Blue. The small skeleton hates it. Blue didn't know whether he should be glad that Stretch didn't lie or feel violated having his very center touched. Stretch presses a finger into the small soul, frustrated with the smaller's line of thought. Blue yelps in pain, mind going blank. Stretch makes a pleased sound before rubbing the soul again. Blue feels numb as his soul is being handled. Concentrated magic oozes out of Blue's soul, falling onto his ribcage and coating Stretch's hands. Stretch continues to work, keeping an eye on Blue's magic reserves as it goes down to it's normal levels. Stretch places a chaste kiss on Blue's soul and replaces it. The older strokes Blue's skull. Blue doesn't respond for a moment.

"You l-lied." Blue said softly, looking at Stretch coldly. "You lied to me and h-hurt me. I h-hate you." Stretch feels himself starting to get angry. Stretch gets up, pulling Blue with. Stretch grabs a knife from a table. Blue forces his hand away and tackles Stretch. Stretch fights, clipping Blue with the knife a couple of times, the first being next to his bruised eye socket. Stretch grabs Blue's face.

"n e v e r say that again. am i clear, sans?" Stretch asks, resting the blade on Blue's ribs. Blue is in too much pain and too scared to reply but gives the older a slight nod. Blue can barely see through his right eye socket, now he's bleeding. Stretch releases him and leaves, throwing the knife back down on the table. Blue forces himself to get to his feet and to the bed, whimpering as he moves. His eye socket is still hurting and thanks to the cut, it's back to unbearable. For once, the formerly bubbly skeleton misses being able to use his magic, misses sleeping in his own bed and most of all, he misses Edge. Red too, but mostly Edge, though he will never admit it, not even to himself. Blue curls up and ignores the world. He can't sleep and crying's out of the question cause his eye. 

************

Stretch descends the stairway to the basement, slipping his hoodie off and securing gloves over his hands.

"Wh-what's going on, Papyrus!?" A monster asks, shaking.

"nothing, just you getting too close to figuring things out," Stretch explains.

"What are you talking about!?" They cry in terror and confusion.

"you're getting too close to taking my precious little brother from me," Stretch says. The change in the monster is almost immediate.

"What did you do to him?" The monster growls.

"fine. i'll tell you. only because you'll die here." Stretch huffs, annoyed. "i've been keeping him in a room away from all of you fuckers. you're only going to hurt him."

"Sounds like your the one doing the hurting, Papyrus. Now Alphys and Undyne'll know. I sent them a message." The monster says. "They'll know you're hurting him."  
Stretch twitches, smiling, before multiple bones stab the monster. 

"fucking damn it! i knew i should have fucking did this sooner!" Stretch yells. The elder skeleton hears a yelp. He runs up the stairs, taking off his gloves and pulling on his hoodie. He knows it's Blue's yelp. Stretch burst into Blue's little room to find his little brother thrashing about in his sleep. Stretch rushes to him before sitting down and stroking his skull the way Blue likes it. Blue starts to settle down. Stretch watches Blue for a moment only to see the tears tracks on the left side of his face. Stretch sighs and wipes the tears away. 

"they'll never take you from me." Stretch murmurs. "you don't have to be scared, blue. i'll keep you safe. i promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"ya need ta sleep, bro." Red urges.

"NO! NOT UNTIL WE FIND OUT WHAT'S FUCKING GOING ON. I KNOW SOMETHING'S WRONG." Edge growls, pacing. The taller has dark circles under his sockets and he's shaking slightly.

"bro. i'll find out what happened ta blue. i promise. ya know how i am about those." Red sighs.

"... Fine... I will leave everything to you, Brother. You  _are_  my second in command... Please be careful, Brother..." Edge mutters, trudging up the rickety stairs to his room, slumping forward.

"i will bro," Red says softly. The small skeleton squares his shoulder and puts on his tough face as he leaves the house, locking it. "dogs! get yer mother fuckin' tails over here!"

Within minutes, the dogs were standing in front of Red, "What is it, vice-captain?"

"i got an important job for ya mutts from boss. so keep yer yaps shut and listen close. i ain't repeatin' myself. am i clear!?" Red snaps at them.

"Yes, sir!" The dogs confirm.

"A'right! dogamy and dogressa, ya are taking over mine and boss's paperwork and leadin' patrols. boss and i are goin' ta be busy for a while. keep 'dyne busy and don't be tellin' her shit or i'll fucking dust your asses. clear?"

"Yes, sir!" They reply again.

"good. now, the rest of ya, do your fucking jobs. Ya lot'll lose your hides if ya so much as leave a bush unchecked for humans, criminals or targets. got it?" Red instructed. They all nod. "good. now get your tails ta work!" The dogs salute and rush off to complete their assigned tasks. Red tucks his hands into his pockets and heads to the Swap universe he's come to know so well. Red walks to Undyne's lab, exhausted but determined. The door slides open, allowing the short skeleton in.

"hey." Red calls. Undyne and Alphys look back from the large TV displaying an anime.

"H-hey, Red. W-what's up?" Undyne asks.

"edge is getting anxious. hasn't slept since i told him about the supposed cold." Red sighs.

"Sounds like you're not doing any better, punk." Alphys points out.

"exhausted and stressed to hell. but determination is one hell of a drug and has been the only thing keeping me from collapsing." Red answers.

"Why're you here, though?" Alphys questions.

"cause i promised to look for clues as to what's going on with blue." The skeleton responds once again. Red glances at the large screen. "while you two are watching fucking human cartoons. whatever though. i get it. stress is getting to everyone. just watch your show. i can handle th' rest." Both girls open their mouths to protest but Red's already switching through cameras on the monitor just a short ways away. "not like th' show's more funkin' important than th' kid."

"Hey, now. We didn't say it wasn't-" Alphys starts.

"But it's real and more and more possible every day. i know how this shit works. me and my bro experienced that cruelty a long time ago. back when our old man was with us. and again not even a month ago. it's something that stays with ya. ya start to learn the signs of different things. organized kidnapping, rape, prostitution and more all start with an unnoticed disappearance." Red rambles. A few more flips and he finds one with Stretch leaving his house, looking very determined. Red stays with him from one camera to the next, until he disappears into the lab. 

"Th-there are cameras in here..." Undyne informs the skeleton, watching over his shoulders.

"thanks." Red murmurs, switching to the main room where he finds Stretch messing around on two phones, likely belonging to the lovebirds. "forgive me for snoopin' but i gotta." Red rushes to the two phones and looks in them, finding that a message from the same recipient had been removed from both phones. " **fuck**!"

"wh-what?" Undyne asks.

"that could've been a huge fuckin' clue. the bastard deleted a message. not the contact, just the message. from both of your phones." Red growls.

"S-something's definitely n-not right." Undyne stutters.

"i'll have to sneak into their house, see what i can find." Red decides.

"We'll distract him then." The lizard monster says. Red nods and leaves the lab, sneaking to snowdin. Two monsters spot the red-clad skeleton and gave him a curious look. Red raises a bony finger to his teeth in an 'shh' sign. The pair nods. Red gives them a grateful smile as he hides behind the semi-familiar home. 

Half an hour later, Red hears the faint opening and closing of a door.  Red waits for another ten minutes before moving to the door and testing it. He growls softly when he finds it locked. He didn't want to break or teleport in but it looks like he'll have to. Red teleports with a soft pop. Red looks around at the dark house before creeping up to Blue's room. Red opens the door slowly and looks in. He freezes.

 _'blue's not in here!'_ Red thinks, panic slapping him in the face. Red closes the door, creeps back down the stairs only to be met with an angry Stretch. Red teleports past the taller and runs into the basement, slamming and locking the door. Stretch bangs on the door, yelling. Red barrels down the steps. Red reaches the last step and has to keep himself from vomiting at the sight. There was a large pile of monster dust, likely from several monsters, piled in the corner.  Red bends over as he threw up sickly red magic. The sight of monster dust had never made him sick. But this... It wasn't right. Red heaves again, more sickly magic adding to the puddle already on the floor. Red coughs and straightens up. The red-clad skeleton wipes his face, panting.

"fuckin' sick..." Red says roughly. He sees abandoned possessions on a table, along with some chains. Banging comes from the door. Red ignores it and goes to the table, grabbing a cellphone. Red looks through it, surprised it's still had any life. Red finds an audio file and plays it. The voices are muffled but just barely audible. Red growls before sending the audio to his own home. He needs to listen more closely to it. The skeleton sets the phone down and teleports directly to Undyne's lab.

"W-we're so sorry! We t-tried to keep him busy b-" Undyne starts.

"he had gotten back while i was doin' my snooping." Red rasps. "it's fine."

"Are you okay? And is that magic on your chin? What the hell happened?" Alphys asks.

"found out blue's not even in his room. i also had to get away quick so I went to the basement... i live in a world where it's normal to see dust but... what was down there was too organized... a pile of dust was in the corner... out of sight unless you look for it..." Red gags again. Undyne gives him a bucket just in time for the other to vomit a third time. Both are disturbed by the sight. It wasn't natural for the red skeleton to be unnerved by the sight or mention of dust, let alone physically ill. 

"Go home and rest. We'll look as hard and long as it takes to find out what the hell's going on." Alphys states. "You're pushing yourself too hard and I'm pretty sure you've lost a good amount of magic."

"but-" Red tries to protest.

"No buts! Get your ass home and rest. That's an order." Alphys commands, knowing that there wasn't any other way to make him listen. Red sighs, defeated, and leaves with a halfhearted "yes ma'am" and wave. Red teleports to the thin barrier between their worlds and walks through to his own home, lifting his head and giving his usual scrunched snarling expression. Red couldn't be gladder for the masks he's become so good at wearing.

Red makes it inside his home without any trouble. He closes and locks the door before taking a few steps towards the stairs. he collapses to his knees and heaves. Red's silently hoping he doesn't disturb Edge. To his dismay, Edge looks out of the kitchen where he's diligently cooking supper. Red tries to muster up a smile but instead coughs as his body heaves again, a small puddle of spent magic landing on the carpet. Edge rushes to his brother, gathers him up and rushes up the stairs. The tall skeleton kicks open the door to Red's room, ignores the mess and lays Red down on his bed. 

"didn't think it'd fuck me up this bad..." Red rasps.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Edge asks.

"what i just saw is a thousand times worse than our world's organized crimes... and i fear the worst for blue right now..." Red mumbles, nodding off. Edge sighs and covers Red up.

"Rest as long as you need. I'm sure we have help from somewhere over there." Edge murmurs, leaving the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Stretch enters Blue's little room, slamming the door in his rage. Blue whimpers in his sleep.  Stretch sighs and sits on the edge of the bed. 

"time to wake up, blue." Stretch says. Blue opens his eye sockets. Stretch looks at Blue before wrapping a hand loosely around Blue's neck. Blue's eye sockets widen as his eye lights shrink. Stretch gets on tops of Blue, spreading the small femurs apart, letting them rest on his hips. He's going to take his little brother. Stretch's plans of waiting until Blue fell for him is ruined now, thanks to the knowledge of Red looking for Blue. Stretch is less than happy about that. That means they know he's not sick. He'll have to move faster.

"stay still." Stretch commands gently. Blue stays still, allowing the older brother to move his hand and undress.

"Brother...?" Blue calls, almost silent. Stretch stops and looks at Blue.

"yes?" Stretch asks, looking at the smaller.

"W... What're you doing...?" Blue questions, voice still soft.

"i have to move faster with you than i wanted. i was waiting to take your innocence when you finally loved me. but those edgy bastards ruined that." Stretch sneers.

Blue stays quiet, not wanting to know what Stretch means by 'take your innocence.' Blue flinches as Stretch goes about stimulating him, rubbing the smaller's pubic symphysis. Despite hating it, it didn't stop his magic. 

He stopped fighting a mear three weeks ago. He couldn't see the point in it anymore. It feels like months have passed, but he doesn't know how much time it's actually been. In turn, most of his states drop.  The only ones to stay steadfast are his HP and magic. He tries not to think back to the past three weeks. 

Blue can't help the surprised, slightly aroused sound as Stretch rubs his newly formed clit. Blue can't help the budding curiosity. He wants to see. Yet, at the same time, he didn't. Blue's sure he looks gross. He has orange staining his femurs and pelvis, cuts, bruises and even burns that are untouched by Stretches cum.

"what was that?" Stretch asks. 

Blue freezes, "N-nothing..."

"good." Stretch mutter, sliding a phalange into Blue's pussy, earning a yelp of surprise and pain. Stretch silently goes about preparing Blue, noting how dry he is. Blue can't help the tears that are pooling in his eye sockets. Stretch adds another finger and Blue whimpers. It's hurting him and he wants it to stop but he can't find the will to fight. It's going to happen either way.

"blue, you need to co-operate with me right fucking now. before i have to take drastic measures." Stretch snaps. Blue yelps softly as Stretch holds his leg tightly but looks at him. "think of something erotic. something that makes you feel warm."

Blue shifts, "L-like what, br-brother...?"

"anything." Stretch states, tone almost uncaring. Blue doesn't know what to think about. His mind's too chaotic with fear and pain. But he can't tell Stretch. A loud growl draws his attention. Blue whimpers.

"I c-can't... I d-don't know anything that does th-that..." Blue murmurs in fear.

"fucking great. i have to fucking do everything for you. if i didn't love you so much, blue, i'd just fucking kill you because you're being pathetic." Stretch snaps. The other realizes his mistake a bit too late as Blue burst into tears, trying to move away from Stretch. Stretch's reaction is instantaneous, pulling his little brother into t tight embrace.

"shh, it's okay... i'm sorry sans. i didn't mean that. i had a very bad day and i took it out on you." Stretch says. "i just want to make you feel good." Blue feels like he wants to just disappear. But he already knows he won't be able to. Stretch holds Blue close and gently rubs his clit. Blue chokes out a moan and sob. As much as Blue hates it, he couldn't deny the feeling wasn't bad, especially after the pain.

Blue still doesn't really understand everything and he's not sure if that's something he should be grateful for or not. Blue moans again, legs closing instinctively. Blue's mind is clouding up as the feeling gets more intense.

"there... that's right... just enjoy it, blue. you're being such a good boy. you'll get a nice reward later tonight. you'll like it." Stretch praises, attempting to make Blue feel better. "but right now i need you to spread your legs for big brother. can you do that, my good boy?"

"H-huh...?" Blue hums, dazed. He can't help but enjoy the gentle rubbing on his new parts. They feel really good to his exhausted, battered little body, pleasantly drowning out his normally chaotic thoughts. Stretch's free hand coaxes Blue's legs apart. The taller takes his hand away and bends down, running his tongue over the teal lips. Stretch makes sure Blue is watching and he eats out his baby brother's pussy. Blue's legs wrap around Stretch as he pushes his face further into his clit, crying out. Stretch smirks. It's finally happening.  He moves away.

"you're enjoying yourself, aren't you? do you like me eating you, my sweet blueberry pie?" Stretch asks.

"Y-yes..." Blue whines, just wanting the feeling back, to put it all on the back burner again, to have the distraction, even if deep down he hates it.  Stretch grins and goes back to licking Blue's pussy. Blue lets himself drown in the foreign feeling, ignoring who was causing it. Blue moans again, mind going thankfully blank.

Stretch quickly replaces his tongue with his fingers. This is the most responsive Blue has ever been. Stretch is still well aware that he's rapping his little brother, with how many times he's tried to stop him and say no. But he isn't going to let anyone else do it and hurt him. Blue is his and his alone. Everyone else wouldn't be so considerate to Blue and be as helpful or patient. Stretch rests his hand on Blue's pussy and keeps it still as Blue tries to get friction. 

Stretch keeps trying to reason with everything he's been doing. And now, it's worth it all, seeing the look on his innocent little brother's face. Stretch is aware that Blue still only knows what a penis is. Stretch has become aware of a lot of things since hiding blue away. In fact, he's hoping that Blue'll develop Stockholm syndrome by some miracle. Then he wouldn't have to fear Blue leaving him for anyone. Stretch ignores the thoughts and plans as he puts all of his attention on his sweet little brother.

"i'm going to take my fingers out now," Stretch says softly, pulling his fingers out. Blue gives a whine of disappointment. "shh, shh. i'll fill you back up in a moment. it'll be much better than just my fingers." Stretch finishes undressing and pumps his dick. Stretch moves closer, easing the tip in slightly. Blue jolts but Stretch pet his skull slowly, effectively calming him down. Blue no longer looks okay with the turn of events, Stretch notes. Not that it'd matter either way.  Stretch continues to ease his dick further into Blue's pussy, enjoying the tightness.

 Blue whimpers but does nothing to stop it. Not that Stretch would listen to him. Stretch leans down and licks Blue's neck. Blue can't stop the shiver that's only going to eg Stretch on. The stretching between his legs is luckily the only painful part and Blue was somewhat grateful.  Blue yelps as Stretch bites his neck. Blue grabs onto his scarf to keep his hands busy. 

Blue looks as Stretch moves away from his neck, smirking. Blue moves his scarf so it partially covers his face. Stretch bucks his hips, pushing in the rest of the way. Blue cries out from the pain of it. Stretch's hand cups his round cheekbone before their teeth meet. Stretch swipes his tongue across Blue's teeth. The small skeleton has his jaw clenched, whimpering. 

He wanted to fight so badly but he couldn't find a reason to. It isn't like Stretch would suddenly realize he's hurting and stop, let him go to be happy. No. Stretch would just get angry. He'd get hit more and the rest would be more painful than ever. But he has some hope of rescue. Red and Edge are looking for him.

Blue would just have to hold onto that hope until they did find him. which he hopes will be soon. Blue's 'breath' hitches as Stretch pulls all but the tip out before slowly pushing back in. Blue groans. It feels right but yet so very wrong to the small skeleton. Despite that, he couldn't bring himself to hate it. It's making his thoughts foggy again.  He has a feeling that he might become addicted to it. 

Stretch pulls out and pushes back in, earning another moan from Blue, steadily going faster and faster. The small skeleton is quickly coming undone, drooling, tears leaving teal streaks on his cheekbones. Stretch kisses Blue, tangling his tongue with Blue's. Blue can taste the honey that his older brother always drinks. Stretch stops moving as soon as Blue starts to tighten around him and waits until Blue's pussy relaxes. Stretch secures Blue's arms before lifting Blue's legs.  Stretch pounds into his little brother, grunting and moaning. Both are close, but Blue is the first to reach his peak.

\----

Stretch slows to a stop after Blue's intense orgasm. Stretch didn't pull out. He didn't plan to just stop. Especially seeing that he hadn't finished. Blue's eye sockets closed, to spent to stay awake. Stretch starts to move once more, drawing himself back to the edge. He grabs Blue's teal soul, pulls out and, bringing the soul closer, inserts the tip of his dick. Blue chokes out a gasp. Stretch pumps his shaft until he orgasms, his cum filling Blue's soul. Blue thrashes about in his rest, Stretch's free hand resting gently on Blue's ribcage.

Stretch returns the soul and kisses Blue's teeth gently. He stands up, pulling on his clothes. This is going better than he'd expected. Stretch leaves the room and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He has to make plans to hide Blue again if he was ever found. He wouldn't lose. Not now.

Stretch turns on the water and undresses. He looks at himself in the mirror and scoffs, looking away as he steps under the stream.

"maybe i should give blue a bath. he probably hates that he's so dirty." Stretch mumbles.

He sighs and just stands there, letting the warmth soak into his cold bones. He mulls over plans of keeping others away before his thoughts stray to all the things he can finally do to his little brother. As he fantasizes about his little brother falling for him, learning about sex and begging him, he begins to rub his dick.

_"Ah! P-Papy! I want more!"  Blue cries, legs wrapped around Stretch._

"fuck blue... you want to fuck you silly that bad...? oh shit..." Stretch groans.

 _"Please, Papy! I want you to f-ah! So fast and deep! Papy~!"_  Stretch moans at the thought, hand moving faster. As his orgasm grows closer, the fantasy grows wilder and more desperate. He only stops when his cum splatters on the wall and bottom of the tub.

He can't wait for Blue's first heat. To see the little blue skeleton trembling and pleading. That would be the day for the tall skeleton. All he has to do now is play the waiting game, keep Blue distracted from Edge and Red. That was the most important thing now. And he didn't plan on failing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets worse. poor little blueberry suffers more. you get the idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! finally done! Fuck yeah!
> 
> in all seriousness. I've had little to no will to write and hadn't known what to do for this chapter. And I had also started working and am currently working nights so that's been no help. But I've been on a roll so the next chapter's already in the works. thanks for sticking with me all this time and I hope you find this chapter worth the wait. -Frost

Blue looks at the door as it opens. stretch bounds to him, unhooks the chains and picks him up. blue couldn't even manage the normal protest he had before this. he always hated being carried. Stretch carries him to the bathroom and stands him in front of the large mirror he'd gotten some odd years ago for his little brother to see his battle body. But it's purpose has changed. Its new use is to tease Blue. Stretch gently removes his little brother's beloved scarf, folding it neatly for him. He turns back to Blue.

"look at yourself, covered in my marks. you're so beautiful, sans." Stretch murmurs, running his hands over Blue's ecto belly. "the only thing missing is you carrying our child." Blue's eye sockets go dark. He knows this isn't what a child should be a part of. He wouldn't want a child exposed to this hell. The thought of it has him shivering, which Stretch takes the wrong way.

"you like that idea?" Stretch asks, squatting so to whisper in Blue's non-existent ear.

Blue didn't know how to respond. He didn't even know what to think about it. Though he did turn from the mirror, disgusted with his own appearance. Stretch takes that as an invitation and kisses his neck.

"i love you, my little blueberry. you love me too, right?" Stretch whispers.

"I... I l-loved...you... as a bro-AHH!" Blue cries out as Stretch bites his neck. Stretch hates those words. He wants Blue to be his lover. Stretch holds Blue's arms as he releases Blue's neck, feeling him shake as he tries to hide his sobs.

"i don't want those bastards out there hurting you. they won't be so forgiving or patient. they wouldn't want to keep you safe like i do." Stretch reasons.

'Liar.' Blue thought. Stretch picks him up and sets him in the tub. Blue hates all the lies. He hates how Strech acts like he can't tell. And yet, Blue still can't find it in his soul to hate Stretch for everything happening. If anything, Blue blames himself for not reaching out to help his older brother. Stretch's voice snaps Blue out of his thoughts.

"is it warm enough?" stretch asks. it is so like what he used to do when Blue was younger. Blue has to look away to hide his tears. "baby bro?" Blue misses his big brother that he had known so well but... he'd never blame his brother. He will always pin the blame himself for not being there for him. He should have noticed the changes his older brother had gone through and helped him through whatever it was.

_"Papy... If you're like this because I was a bad brother, I'm sorry. I should've noticed sooner but I didn't..."_ Blue remembered telling Stretch during the first few weeks of the hell that's been thrown at him.

He remembers Stretch's response word for word.

_"bad brother? heh... that's not how i see it. you're just so adorable, sweet... just, everything i'm looking for."_

Blue hates himself if anything. But for now, he'd have to hide his tears. "I-it's warm enough..." He lets Stretch take care of him, silent. He just wants to sleep. It was... peaceful, almost. He almost expects Alphys to burst in and yell at him for skipping duties. Blue pauses in his thoughts. Why hadn't Alphys done that?

"Brother... w-why hasn't Alphys come to yell at me like always?" Blue asks.

"she believes your sick." Stretch keeps it simple.

"No. You did something, didn't you?" Blue asks, eye sockets unusually black. Stretch says nothing, just continues to care for Blue. The taller hadn't expected that fast of a conclusion. "You had her remove me from the guard, didn't you?"

Stretch sighs. "i'll do anything to keep you here, safe and sound." That hits Blue hard, realizing that his brother would even go so far as to ruin his dreams. Stretch didn't expect Blue's Reaction. He didn't expect Blue to stand up and glare at him. He didn't expect the pure anger from the normally sweet teal eyed skeleton. He doesn't remember Blue ever getting so mad that brought him to shaking and balling his hands into bony fists.

"You know it was my dream a part of the Royal Guard! You fucking knew it! You-" A sob is stifled, angry tears flowing down his cheekbones. "you ruined it! You shattered my dreams! I worked so hard for years! Years, Papyrus! I was so beyond happy to have finally been considered ready for the test! You didn't even care enough to listen when I told you! You didn't even bother to show up after when they picked the new guards!"

Stretch wasn't ready for it in the slightest. In fact, he could only stare at Blue as he watched Anger, disappointment, and sadness take the place of his favorite smile. He didn't stop Blue when he slapped him. He just pulls him into a hug, holding his arms to his side. Blue continues to fight.

Blue hit him again, But Stretch lets it go-just this once he'd allow it and not punish him. Blue did have the right to be angry with him, after all. Blue quickly exhausts himself, unable to muster more than silent tears. Stretch cleans Blue off, paying special attention to his pelvis, rubbing in circles. Blue didn't put up any fight. Stretch had no response for Blue, but he'd help him forget by drowning him in ecstasy. Stretch pulls out a small container of pills and opens it. He gently forces Blue's mouth open. Blue musters what he can and fights to move away. Stretch places a pill on blue's tongue.

"Swallow it, okay? It'll make things less painful for you." Stretch tells him.

Blue looks confused, but he wouldn't be for long. Stretch has plans that would have hurt Blue, so he made it so it wouldn't. He doesn't want his little blueberry to feel anything but the best during his sex expeditions. 

Blue really didn't want to swallow, so he spits it out at Stretch, still angry with him.

"I'm n-not going to swallow." Blue states with as much confidence as he could manage. A yelp finds it's way out of Blue's mouth before his neck is grabbed and he's plunged under the water.

* * *

Red sighs in frustration. Hours spent laying in bed, trying to figure out the audio. He'd tried everything he could while being confined to bed by Edge. Red can see just how nervous his brother was with how much more restless he acted. It's bothering Undyne and Alphys from Blue's world too. Red needs to figure out the audio file before they have enough to work with, to figure out what's happened to Blue.

* * *

Blue looks at the ceiling, back in his little room. Stretch had chained his ankle to a leg of the bed frame, reducing his freedom. Blue tugs it lightly, uncomfortable with the forgive object on his ankle. Blue gets up, wrapping the blanket around his body and walks slowly until the chain goes taut. Blue walks around so he gets some exercise, even though he knew it wouldn't do much else then keep him stay in shape. Stretch steps in and smiles. The small skeleton guesses it's because he was up and moving about.

"are you going to do what i say now?" Stretch asks. Blue nods to please him. "good. sit on your bed."

"Okay, P-papy..." Blue mumbles, listening to and following the order, ignoring the little voice warning him not to. He's learned it's best to listen unless he wants another little "adventure" like he had in the tub. He watches as stretch undressed and lays down on Blue's bed. Blue notes that his brother has his penis again, which means that pain and weird feeling. Blue isn't looking forward to it. He didn't look forward to the hot, sticky substance that always ended up on his legs. It makes him feel dirty and wrong. Even that wasn't quite the right wording in Blue's head. Blue yelps as he's lightly picked up and set on his older brother's lap, right above his dick. Blue just stays quiet.

"comfortable?" Stretch asks.

When Blue speaks, his voice is quiet, full of defeat. "Can you please just... get it over with..."

Stretch listens just this once and slowly, carefully rubs Blue. Blue puts up no resistance, instead opting to look away. He can't look at his brothers face when it happens. Blue's ecto-body forms promptly. Stretch forces Blue to lay on him before his hand and something blue didn't see go to his rear entrance. Blue yelps as two objects rest on his asshole.

Stretch holds both objects in one hand and grabs a ball gag with the other. Stretch eases the ball into Blue's mouth despite his slight resistance. Stretch lets go of what he's been holding and secures the gag, hands lingering on Blue's cheekbones. one of Stretches hands returned to the objects laying on Blue's ass. Blue panics.

"you're scared? don't worry, little bro. it's just some toys to train your ass. I'll even show you." Stretch says softly, showing him the toys. Blue is both scared and confused by them. Stretch can see that much. "These are anal beads and a butt plug. and yes, it has a tail. you are my precious little pet, after all." Blue's shout comes as a muffle as he struggles.

Stretch frowns, returns to Blue's ass, teasing his hole with the string of varied sized beads. Papyrus eases the first bead in. It being the smallest causes Blue to whine in discomfort. Blue goes still so Stretch eases the second bead in, then the next. Blue yelps are muffled but Stretch can clearly hear as he glances up at Blue. Finally, the last and biggest is pushed in. The small skeleton cries out, tears leaving his eye sockets. Stretch waits for Blue to calm down, playing with the string hanging out. Once Blue calm down, Stretch holds onto the string and pushes the tapered, metal plug in. It turns out to be too much for Blue. Blue screams into the gag. Stretch finishes pushing it in and rubs around it.

Blue squeezes his eye sockets closed, crying from the pain of it going in dry and stretching him far too much. He wanted to beg for it to stop, that he'd let his brother do anything to him if it meant stopping the pain of these strange new objects. He is far too aware of the string and tail tickling him and the objects that went deep into his body and how wrong it felt. He wants it to stop but he can't say anything without it being garbled by the gag that he already hates. Stretch removes the gag and kisses Blue, rubbing at the teal pussy now.

Blue manages to break the kiss, "Please take them out! It hurts! I don't-"

"shhh. it's okay. it'll get better as you stretch out and adjust to them. and i can take your mind off of it. just turn around so your pretty little ass is towards me." Stretch says.: Blue hiccups but does what he is told. Stretch continues teasing Blue, expecting it to get more pleasurable to the smaller. Blue trembles before Stretch replaces the gag and eases Blue's skull towards his twitching shaft. Blue's body seizes as the orange rod enters his already abused and damaged eye socket. Blue chokes on his sobs, gripping Stretch's moss green cargo shorts tightly. The pain that had dulling to a mild throb returns tenfold, bringing tears to the little skeleton's eye sockets.

Blue wanted to scream and yell, anything that might attract attention from outside despite knowing that Stretch could hurt them and would punish him severely for it. The gag keeps him from making a sound outside of muffled screams, cries and whimpers. Bluewhimpers as Stretch moans breathlessly.

"your eye socket feels so nice, baby bro... it's such a tight fit... which gives me an idea." Stretch moans. Within moments, something warm and pulsing slightly presses itself against Blue's dry pussy. Blue could only manage a single broken whimper before the object is pushed harshly into him. None of it felt even remotely like the emptiness that he had felt before when he was being touched rather than the pain he's been experiencing over the last few... Blue couldn't pin an amount of time on it. He lost track some time ago. Stretch isn't guaranteed to come to visit him daily. Stretch would disappear for "days" at a time.

In honesty, Blue wants the bliss of the emptiness and lack of thoughts. To forget for even a few minutes would be wonderful, but Blue doubts it'll happen again. Stretch has never been that gentle since. So Blue will just take it into his own hands the best he can with the little magic he has at his expense. So he numbs himself, eases the intense pain to a bad throbbing, hoping for the blissful absence of cognitive thought.

 


End file.
